battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Kiva
Kamen Rider Kiva is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Wataru is a shy young man who never lies, keeping to himself due to his hygiene obsession. He works at an atelier to continue his father's legacy of violin making with a dream to create the ultimate violin, using strange methods to accomplish it. But, Wataru is destined from birth to become the current Kamen Rider Kiva as his mother is Maya of the Checkmate Four, receiving a button with a diamond encrusted crown on it from her as a baby. He is in fact the younger half-brother of Taiga Nobori. As a boy, Maya left him in the European-style manor that his father lived in to protect him from retribution from their enemies. However, as the building has since said to be haunted, Wataru was referred to by his neighbors as "Obaketaro". He teams up with Kivat to fight the Fangire race and protect humanity from them, only because the Bloody Rose orders him to "fight". But in time, Wataru learns of his family legacy and nature as a Fangire, as well as desiring to change into someone just like his father. Evidently, Wataru is the one who inherited the mantle of Kiva from his mother, as his full-blooded predecessor was the previous King of the Checkmate Four who attempted to destroy humanity in 1986 with Otoya taking his power and using it to take him down at the cost of his life. Wataru has possessed a unique violin called the Bloody Rose, it was created by Otoya and Maya as the "ultimate violin", later rumored to be a product of Otoya selling his soul to the devil himself, which is not entirely false, in a sense. The Bloody Rose only sounds whenever a Fangire is detected in the area, its music only heard by Kivat and Wataru, who hears it as a voice commanding him to "Fight", as it pinpoints the exact location the Fangire could be found. When played, the Bloody Rose can also disrupt a Fangire's activity. However, the Bloody Rose is sympathic to Wataru's mentality as it cracked when he fell into a deep depression. However, after repairing it, Wataru learns the Bloody Rose holds the desires of his father, placing in it his own desire to assume Flight-Style. Over the series, Wataru starts to overcome his fear of the outside world, meeting Mio and falling in love with her while reunited with his childhood friend Taiga. But after gaining the Zanvat Sword, Wataru learns Mio and Taiga are Fangires while they learn his identity as Kiva. Soon after, Wataru learns that he is Taiga's younger half-brother. Wataru slowly accepts this with intentions of building a world where both Fangires and humans can coexist peacefully. Though hardships from being used by Taiga to attack his friends to Mio's death, Wataru's trip back in time to meet his father opens his eyes. With a stronger resolve, Wataru defeats Taiga to become the new Fangire King as his way of protecting him. After the two finally put their differences aside and defeat the revived Bat Fangire, Wataru and Taiga go into a friendly fight to see who becomes the new King. Days later, just as he is about to play the violin at Nago and Megumi's wedding, a young man wearing a Kivat Belt named Masao Kurenai bursts into the reception claiming to be Wataru's son from 22 years in the future. He warns his father of a new threat to humanity and shows him, Taiga, Nago, the Arms Monsters, and the rest of the reception a portal in the sky. In the end, Wataru, with Masao as Kiva, Rising Ixa, Dark Kiva, and the Arms Monsters at his side, transforms into Emperor Form and confronts this new evil. He later appeared before Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade as a representative of the Kamen Riders, explaining to him that something is forcibly merging the parallel worlds of the Kamen Riders and causing their destruction. The Riders give Tsukasa the task of traveling the worlds and saving them as Kamen Rider Decade, while they prevent the destruction of Natsumi Hikari's world by freezing it in time. At the end of Decade's journey, however, Wataru reappears and tells Tsukasa that his mission was to destroy the alternate Heisei Kamen Riders, rather than befriending them as he did, and his actions hastened the catastrophe rather than preventing it. Wataru transforms into Kiva once more in order to fight Decade and force him into the right direction to end the chaos. In Movie War 2010, following Tsukasa's destruction, Wataru explains to Natsumi and Daiki Kaito that Decade had no story of his own, instead fulfilling whatever role the Riders' worlds needed him to be, and that his death has undone the destruction of the multiverse. Details - Battride War II = The Arms Monsters Forms only has a finisher. Forms The following forms are available to Kiva. *DoGaBaKi Form (Rider Glide) **Kiva Form (default) **Garulu Form **Basshaa Form **Dogga Form *Emperor Form (final form) Kiva Form= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: DoGaBaKi Attacks **Transform into DoGaBaKi Form for short period ***From Arms Monsters Weapon attacks while holding for long: three Garulu Saber slash to two front radial Bashaa Magnum shots then double Dogga Hammer spins ****If not holding will ended with Darkness Moon Break Moves *■-■-■-■-■(2)-■(4)-■-■-■: a two kicks and two punches to double upper kicks followed with rapid punches to somersault then jumping axe kick ended with Rider Kick **Jumping axe kick can only chained into aerial special attacks *Running ■: a lightning punch *Air ■-■-■-■: a two aerial punches to spinning roundhouse kick then spinning drop kick **If drop kick is hit, Kiva will remained in the air for another aerial normals *Air X: Air Dash **Hold and release *Air ▲: Drop Kick to Rapid Ground Punch **Will go to Rapid Ground Punch if hits *▲: Slide to jumping roundhouse kick **Hold for crouching grapple to back air ***Good for aerial followups *●: Rapid Punch to kick **Hold to perform somersault kick ***Good for aerial attack *▲+●: Darkness Moon Break **No combo chained **Auto-guard **Stuns enemies, when not in long-range, juggled and guard **Difficult to Rider Cancel |-|Garulu Form= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: DoGaBaKi Attacks **Transform into DoGaBaKi Form for short period ***From Arms Monsters Weapon attacks while holding for long: three Garulu Saber slash to two front radial Bashaa Magnum shots then double Dogga Hammer spins ****If not holding will ended with Darkness Moon Break Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a two sword slashes to three kicks, followed by Stinger and ended with three slashes *Running ■: a jumping downward slash *Air ■: a downward aerial slash *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Garulu Howling Slash **No combo chained **Auto-guard **Stuns enemies, when not in long-range, juggled and guard **Difficult to Rider Cancel |-|Banshaa Form= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: DoGaBaKi Attacks **Transform into DoGaBaKi Form for short period ***From Arms Monsters Weapon attacks while holding for long: three Garulu Saber slash to two front radial Bashaa Magnum shots then double Dogga Hammer spins ****If not holding will ended with Darkness Moon Break Moves *■(7)-■(7)-■(10)-■(10)-■(5): a series of shots *Running ■: a running shot *Air ■: an aerial shot *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Basshaa Aqua Tornado **The burst before shots combo chains against close-range surrounding **Auto-guard **Stuns enemies, when not in long-range, juggled and guard **Difficult to Rider Cancel |-|Dogga Form= In this form, Dogga Form has an Auto-Guard while walking. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: DoGaBaKi Attacks **Transform into DoGaBaKi Form for short period ***From Arms Monsters Weapon attacks while holding for long: three Garulu Saber slash to two front radial Bashaa Magnum shots then double Dogga Hammer spins ****If not holding will ended with Darkness Moon Break Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■(2): a series of hammer attacks *Running ■: a running hammer attack *Air ■: a downward hammer attack *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Dogga Thunder Slap **Auto-guard **Stuns enemies, when not in long-range, juggled and guard **Difficult to Rider Cancel |-|Emperor Form= Emperor Form is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. Kiva will perform a Emperor Moon Break, which can be directed. This the first form to have more than two Air specials. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Somersault Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a five slashes to kick then another three slashes **Can be linked during Finisher counting before performing Final Zanvat Slash *Running ■: Stinger *Air ■: Rider Kick **Cannot be linked to Air specials *Air ▲: Garulu Fever *Air ●: Zanvat Slash **Can be linked to Air ■ or Air ▲ *▲: Bashaa Fever **Good for aerial attack followups *●: Dogga Fever *▲+●: Final Zanvat Slash **First pressing is an activation **Press again to execute the moves ***Can be linked into normal moves after activating the Finisher before performing the attack - Battride War Genesis = The Arms Monsters Forms only has a finisher. Forms The following forms are available to Kiva. *DoGaBaKi Form (Rider Glide) **Kiva Form (default) **Garulu Form **Basshaa Form **Dogga Form *Emperor Form (final form) Kiva Form= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: DoGaBaKi Attacks **Transform into DoGaBaKi Form for short period ***From Arms Monsters Weapon attacks while holding for long: three Garulu Saber slash to two front radial Bashaa Magnum shots then double Dogga Hammer spins ****If not holding will ended with Darkness Moon Break Moves *■-■-■-■-■(2)-■(4)-■-■-■: a two kicks and two punches to double upper kicks followed with rapid punches to somersault then jumping axe kick ended with Rider Kick **Jumping axe kick can only chained into aerial special attacks *Running ■: a lightning punch *Air ■-■-■-■: a two aerial punches to spinning roundhouse kick then spinning drop kick **If drop kick is hit, Kiva will remained in the air for another aerial normals *Air X: Air Dash **Hold and release *Air ▲: Drop Kick to Rapid Ground Punch **Will go to Rapid Ground Punch if hits *▲: Slide to jumping roundhouse kick **Hold for crouching grapple to back air ***Good for aerial followups *●: Rapid Punch to kick **Hold to perform somersault kick ***Good for aerial attack *▲+●: Darkness Moon Break **No combo chained **Auto-guard **Stuns enemies, when not in long-range, juggled and guard **Difficult to Rider Cancel |-|Garulu Form= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: DoGaBaKi Attacks **Transform into DoGaBaKi Form for short period ***From Arms Monsters Weapon attacks while holding for long: three Garulu Saber slash to two front radial Bashaa Magnum shots then double Dogga Hammer spins ****If not holding will ended with Darkness Moon Break Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a two sword slashes to three kicks, followed by Stinger and ended with three slashes *Running ■: a jumping downward slash *Air ■: a downward aerial slash *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Garulu Howling Slash **No combo chained **Auto-guard **Stuns enemies, when not in long-range, juggled and guard **Difficult to Rider Cancel |-|Banshaa Form= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: DoGaBaKi Attacks **Transform into DoGaBaKi Form for short period ***From Arms Monsters Weapon attacks while holding for long: three Garulu Saber slash to two front radial Bashaa Magnum shots then double Dogga Hammer spins ****If not holding will ended with Darkness Moon Break Moves *■(7)-■(7)-■(10)-■(10)-■(5): a series of shots *Running ■: a running shot *Air ■: an aerial shot *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Basshaa Aqua Tornado **The burst before shots combo chains against close-range surrounding **Auto-guard **Stuns enemies, when not in long-range, juggled and guard **Difficult to Rider Cancel |-|Dogga Form= In this form, Dogga Form has an Auto-Guard while walking. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: DoGaBaKi Attacks **Transform into DoGaBaKi Form for short period ***From Arms Monsters Weapon attacks while holding for long: three Garulu Saber slash to two front radial Bashaa Magnum shots then double Dogga Hammer spins ****If not holding will ended with Darkness Moon Break Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■(2): a series of hammer attacks *Running ■: a running hammer attack *Air ■: a downward hammer attack *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Dogga Thunder Slap **Auto-guard **Stuns enemies, when not in long-range, juggled and guard **Difficult to Rider Cancel |-|Emperor Form= Emperor Form is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. Kiva will perform a Emperor Moon Break, which can be directed. This the first form to have more than two Air specials. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Somersault Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a five slashes to kick then another three slashes **Can be linked during Finisher counting before performing Final Zanvat Slash *Running ■: Stinger *Air ■: Rider Kick **Cannot be linked to Air specials *Air ▲: Garulu Fever *Air ●: Zanvat Slash **Can be linked to Air ■ or Air ▲ *▲: Bashaa Fever **Good for aerial attack followups *●: Dogga Fever *▲+●: Final Zanvat Slash **First pressing is an activation **Press again to execute the moves ***Can be linked into normal moves after activating the Finisher before performing the attack }} Changes Battride War II= *Emperor Form's moves has been improved **▲ replacement: Bassha Fever ***With Garulu Fever as Air ▲ and aerial Zanvat Slash as Air ● **Changes on Final Zanvat Slash: First pressing is an activation ***■-String can be repeated from the start ***Press again to execute the moves |-|Battride War Genesis= *Replacement voice actor to match the original actor's voice, as the character may appear in Decade's first episode mission *Arms Monsters' ▲+● attacks can now be used faster if done during ■-String Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Kiva and Emperor Forms has an Air Dash *Kiva Form is close-ranged Air Combo fighter *Garulu Form is good for close-range, and a great speed and jumping *Banshaa Form's has a multi-damage on ■-Strings and only suitable against long-ranges *Dogga Form's ▲+● (Dogga Thunder Slap) is the only normal form to have a great use for quick combo and freezes time, and has an auto-guard during walking *Emperor Form: **▲ (Bashaa Fever) is good for aerial followup and dodging to back (since BW2) **Can now combo link between ■-Strings and ▲+● (Final Zanvat Slash) like Kabuto Riders Weaknesses/Cons *Kiva Form's ■ 8th string and Air ■ 4th string can be difficult to learn on cancelling to air special on close range. Especially when up against a lone enemy like bosses *Other main form except the default form (Kiva Form) only have 1 finisher and 1 air attack. *Any normal forms' ▲+● can only hits mid and short-ranges while not juggling, and are difficult to Rider Cancel, despite having a ground only auto-guard against incoming attacks *Kiva and Garulu Forms' ▲+● stops the count of combo chains while not in Tag Partner, and the jumping lost auto-guard *Banshaa Form: **■-Strings must be learned carefully, and can't knocks the bosses, except the last string **▲+● (Banshaa Aqua Tornado)'s burst before shot can only attacks close-range *Emperor Form: **Air ● (Zanvat Slash) is the starter Air attack, meaning the Air Combo mechanic must be learned carefully **▲+● (Final Zanvat) originally useless prior BW2. Though since BW2 being given a similar term to Kabuto Riders' attack link between ■-Strings and ▲+●, it still lost it's frame trap during Zanvat Sword activation before the second press' attack. It is vulnerable after slash success against surroudings and incoming attack. *Tagging with Dark Kiva during gameplay sometimes cause crash. Needs to be fix *Kiva cannot use DoGaBaKi as a form change and Emperor DoGaBaKi is not playable Gallery ' ss01kv.jpg|Kiva Form ss02kv.jpg|Emperor Form ss03kv.jpg|Kiva Form riding Machine Kivaa ss04kv.jpg ss05kv.jpg|Dogga Form ss06kv.jpg|Garulu Form ss15kvix.jpg|Kiva Form (2000s) and IXA Burst Mode (2000s) vs. Bat Fangire Reborn (noticed the belt's Fueslots) ss05heisei1.jpg|Heisei Rider Phase 1 kiva_ss_1.jpg kiva_ss_2.jpg kiva_ss_3.jpg|Emperor Form and IXA Safe Mode (1986) (noticed the belt has less Fueslots) kiva_ss_4.jpg kiva_ss_5.jpg Ss18_1_1.jpg Ss18_1_2.jpg Ss18_1_3.jpg|Bashaa Form Ss18_1_4.jpg Sstag05_1.jpg|Banshaa Form and IXA Safe Mode (1986) (noticed the belt has less Fueslots. Actual size ver.) Sstag06_1.jpg|Banshaa Form and Dark Kiva ' Vehicle/Transportation Kiva's bike is Machine Kivaa. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (Kiva)